Two Rogues, One Hole
by Kirishtu
Summary: Two rogues discover that very bad things can happen to very adventurous rogues. A present for two guild-mates of mine. They both own each of the rogues featured in the story.


"Push harder,"

"I'm... trying."

Digitelle shifted, trying to angle her hips just right. The weight pressing against them made that quite difficult. "Push harder!"

Digitz made a sound that was half-choking, half-laughter. "I told you, I'm trying."

"You're not trying hard enough!"

Digitz tried to shift his own body, but Digitelle's was pressed against him so tightly he could barely move more than a few inches. "Why don't you-"

"I'm not the one not pushing harder!"

"I was going to say, why don't you try pulling?"

"Do you think that would work?"

Digitz smiled, and it didn't quite show teeth. "If you want to do this, you have to help, too."

The two blood elf rogues stared at each other for a moment, and then Digitelle reached between them to grasp Digitz. Her hand moved slowly, trying to find a good grip. Digitz closed his eyes halfway, trying to help her as best he could. Finally, Digitelle wrapped her fingers around Digitz and began to pull. Digitz's breath hitched and his eyes closed halfway, his body vibrating as Digitelle moved her hand. Sweat broke out on his brow, and Digitz's lips parted to let out a soft breath.

"Can you move?" Digitelle asked, continuing to pull on Digitz. He shook his head.

"Keep pulling."

"If pulling isn't working, then you have to push!"

Digitz shifted, and Digitelle moved her hand to a different position. His hips pressed down on hers, trapping her hand between them. He moved his hand then, cupping the small of Digitelle's back as he tried to push her back towards him. She gasped and winced, her hand tightening on him. "Sorry. Did I hurt you?" Digitz asked.

"No, no. Just, slower."

"First you're telling me to push harder, and now you're telling me to move slower. Make up your mind."

"What I want got us into this in the first place!" Hissed Digitelle. "Would you just move already?"

Digitz eyed Digitelle and was glad that her - or his - daggers weren't within reach. She might just stab him for taking too long. He moved, just like she wanted, and she let out a gasp when he managed to shift her around him in just the right way. Digitelle squeezed her eyes shut and whimpered.

"Sorry." Said Digitz. "Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head. "No. It's just a little tight, that's all."

"I told you it'd be tight. But you didn't listen to me."

"Maybe if I rolled over?"

Digitz looked at her. "If it hurts when you're on your back, what makes you think you'd be better off on your stomach?"

Digitelle bared her teeth at him and jerked her hand, causing Digitz to hiss and squirm, which in turn made her whimper. When he stilled, she pouted. "We have to try something!"

Digitz watched Digitelle for a moment, then shrugged. "Might as well give it a try. If nothing else, it might be more comfortable."

Digitelle rolled her eyes and released Digitz, trying to turn her shoulder to give her some leverage so she could turn over. She gasped and panted from the effort and from the fact that Digitz was touching her no matter which way she turned her lower body, even though he was doing his hardest to stay still while she rotated her hips with the rest of her body. It was all she could do to not cry out as she rotated, and soon she was on her stomach with Digitz behind her. Digitelle was panting from the effort, her arms trembling slightly. She looked back over her shoulder at Digitz.

"You okay?"

He nodded. "You? Looked pretty rough."

"You're not the one who had to turn over." Digitelle retorted.

"Yeah, it probably wouldn't have done any good if I had been the one on my back with you on the bottom."

"Shut up before I stab you."

Digitz laughed. Digitelle glowered at him from over her shoulder. He sobered pretty quickly, then said, "Right. Push."

He shifted to try and get his feet beneath him more firmly, then pushed his hips against Digitelle's, shoving her forward slightly. She shifted, trying to get better leverage as Digitz drew his hips back and moved to push again. The air filled with their noises, grunts and groans, and Digitelle finally felt Digitz sag against her back.

"I need... a break." Digitz said, panting.

"No! No breaks!" Digitelle said quickly.

"Sweetheart, I love you, but you aren't the one doing most of the moving."

Digitelle dug her fingers into the ground beneath her. She grit her teeth. "Then hurry up. It's getting hard to breathe."

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you."

Digitz shifted again and began to push, moving Digitelle a little at a time. She gasped and writhed, and clawed at the ground beneath her. She stretched her arms and arched her back, and then a light appeared before her eyes and she squinted. Then Digitz pushed harder, his hips burying their sharp points into her backside, and he pushed as hard as she could. Digitelle slid forward, slowly at first, then faster, each time he pressed against her.

"I can see it!" Digitelle cried. "Harder! Harder!"

With a huff, Digitz pushed harder, his hands gripping her hips to steady her as she slid forward, only to push back against him as she struggled to retain purchase. She claws at the ground, he pushed at her hips and then -

Sunlight. Beautiful sunlight.

Digitelle hit the dirt and turned her fall into a roll. She came to a sprawling stop on the ground, her chest heaving as she took in her first deep breath of clean air. She began to laugh, then got her her feet and stretched her arms up toward the sky, cheering in wordless cries. She spun around and grinned at Digitz, who was pulling himself from the hole in the side of a massive wall, dragging a pair of packs behind him. The packs fell heavily to the dirt, and the sound of tinkling filled the air.

Digitz stood up and stretched, sucking in a deep breath as he cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders. "That's the last time I let you talk me into using a hidden tunnel as our escape route."

"We made it out, didn't we?" Digitelle said, grinning.

Digitz eyed her and shook his head. He picked up one bag and tossed it to her. She caught it and hefted it up onto her shoulder. "We aren't doing this again."

"No promises."

Digitz sighed and followed Digitelle to where they had left their mounts, listening to his partner talk about the next plan of hers, ignoring him when he tried to tell her that he wasn't going down any more holes with her.


End file.
